1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of housings for mounting objects, and more specifically to a housing for mounting one or more collector plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collector plates are popular items for collectors and hobbyists. These collectors plates often comprise dinner plates with a picture, design, etc commemorating a person or event printed on a concave front side. Thus, these plates are generally displayed by placing them on shelves, or racks such that the front surface is visible. Information about the artist or the pictured person or event is often printed on the rear side of the plate, so it is also often desirable that the rear side of the plate also remain visible. Thus it is desirable to have a housing for holding a collector plate which may be used to mount a variety of plates without substantially obscuring the decorative features of the plates.
Thus, in one preferred embodiment, an apparatus for mounting at least one plate is provided. The apparatus includes a housing having at least one concave recess and at least one hole at a periphery of the recess having at least one clamp disposed therein. The clamp preferably comprises a longitudinal rod having a first end, a central portion and a second end, in which the second end is bent to form an acute angle relative to the central portion, and is configured to engage a plate. There is also a cap engaged on the first end of the rod and a spring disposed along the rod between the cap and the second end of the rod.
In one embodiment, a housing for mounting at least one collector plate is provided. The housing includes a base having at least one concave recess configured to receive a collector plate and securement means to removably secure the plate to the base, wherein the securement means a plurality of clamps, a securement plate, and/or one or more securement straps.
In one embodiment, there is provided a clamp for mounting a plate to a housing. The clamp comprises a longitudinal rod having a first end, a second end and a central portion, wherein the second end is bent to form an acute angle relative to the central portion thereby being configured to engage a plate. There is also a cap engaged on the first end of the rod and a spring disposed along the rod between the nut and the second end of the rod.
In one embodiment, a housing for mounting a collector plate comprises a base with at least one concave recess, a plurality of clamps disposed about the periphery of the recess and an opening in a rear surface of the base. The clamps have plate-engaging surfaces which are biased toward the recess by springs. The clamps also have caps for disengaging the clamps as desired.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the present invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.